japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Son Goku Jr.
Son Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア) is a descendant of Pan and Son Goku. He appears in Dragon Ball GT TV Special, and the very last episode of Dragon Ball GT. He is simply call "Goku" by his best friend, Puck and Son Goku by Goku himself. Background The film begins with the scene from Dragon Ball GT, episode 39: "Baby Put to Rest". Baby had escaped from New Planet Plant in his spaceship, but Super Saiyan 4 Goku powers up for a 10X Kamehameha and fires it towards Baby's ship, sending him into the sun and killing him. The actual storyline begins then, propelling itself 100 years in the future where all the Z Fighters have died of natural causes except for Pan, who is more than 100 years old. She is shown being at the graveyard sitting on the burial site of her grandfather, Goku, paying her respects along with her grandson, Goku Jr., who was trying to catch a butterfly but then went to pay his respects for his great great grandfather, Son Goku, who departed from the earth 100 years prior. Pan stands up and tells Goku Jr. that it is time to train, which he happily agrees with. She dreams of her grandson becoming a great warrior like her grandpa, but Goku Jr. is clearly not interested in training and always lets her down, be it flying, balancing or even catching a ball. Goku Jr. studies in a local school where he is frequently bullied by Puck, a senior student who loves to fight. Pan, a very powerful person herself by a normal human's standard, wants to explore the potential of Goku Jr., but Goku Jr., a non-violent person, always lets himself be bullied by Puck and his companions, thus underrating his abilities. One day, he lets Puck take his favorite pen (which he calls Rocket Pen). Pan becomes extremely furious and upset because of his behavior and yells at Goku Jr. for being so carefree, which causes her blood pressure to rise and she falls sick. When he returns home he feels a little nostalgic, as he recollects the past where he was constantly advised by Pan to be shrewd, stories of her past etc. At that point he comes to know about the magical Dragon Balls which would grant any wish. So, with the intention of healing Pan and for her speedy recovery, he starts his journey to his great great grandfather's cottage house at Mount Paozu. On the way, he confronts Puck and his companions who start to bully him without knowing his sorrowful mood. But Goku Jr. was in no mood to be bullied and powers up generating a yellow aura around him. The actions were clear and Puck and his friends leave Goku Jr. alone. After a long walk, Goku Jr. realizes that Mount Paozu is too far and would take forever to reach by foot. Luckily at that time a man driving an 18-wheeler stops and asks whether he wants a lift. Goku Jr. happily gets into the truck and they head off. The truck has a poster of a burger on the outside but is filled with garbage from the inside. Both Goku Jr. and the driver are hungry and the driver has nothing to eat. They stop at the Star Mark Service Stand. He tricks Goku Jr. by saying that Goku Jr. should go to the toilet before they head off. Once Goku Jr. is outside the truck he takes Goku Jr.'s food and leaves him stranded with only his empty bag. At that time, Puck, who had been following Goku Jr., shows up and asks him if he wants some company as Mount Paozu was far away from their present location. He moreover advised Goku Jr. not to blindly trust on anyone as their actual intentions could be hidden. He also told him that Mount Paozu was known as a haunted mountain filled with ghosts which are known to kill and eat humans. Puck robs a petrol station and takes some food and a cart which they ride down the side of the road with. After having some snacks they start climbing Mount Paozu. They pass through a dense forest and set up a camp there as it was getting very dark. During their supper, Puck comes to know that Pan is ill and is dying due to her illness. Goku Jr. explains to Puck that Mount Paozu has the magical Dragon Balls which have the ability to bring his grandma back to life. This changes Puck's heart and he returns the Rocket pen he stole from Goku Jr., which was the cause of Pan's illness. At that time, Puck sees eyes gleaming from the forest. They were surrounded by hungry wolves which immediately pounced on the duo. Goku Jr. and Puck used burning logs to threaten the wolves but in vain. Goku Jr. was surrounded by many wolves as compared to Puck and as he didn't have any option, he jumped high in the air out of fear as that was the only way to escape. Unknown to his own capability, he jumped so high that he reached the top of a very tall tree. With only Puck in grasp, all the wolves turned their attention towards him. When he was nearly going to be killed, a gun shot roared in the forest. A pretty girl with a shotgun showed up at the right time and chased away the wolves with her gun. She took Puck and Goku Jr. to her house, and gave them a lot of food to eat. She leaves them so that they can enjoy the food uninterrupted, only to show her true color. She was a vampire sort of creature named Mamba and her sole intention was to eat them after being well fed. She then meets her pals Torga and Susha who are too interested in her catch. But, she is too resistant to let them have Puck as he is bulky. After the supper, Goku Jr. and Puck go to the bedroom to have a nap. At that time, Goku Jr. tells Puck there is something fishy about the pretty girl who helped them. They arranged the beds to simulate their sleeping posture and quietly slipped away from the room. Just then, they saw Mamba entering the room and stabbing the bed with a huge knife. But, she instantly found that they were missing and went on a pursuit to get them. Goku Jr.'s guess turned out to be correct but he gave the credit to Puck who taught him not to trust strangers. When Mamba found them hiding on a window sill, they are chased by Mamba who in the end trapped them in a room where humans were cooked and eaten. She caught Goku Jr. with her hair which she could use as a weapon and began to constrict his neck. Puck was trying to help him but just then she summoned a pick axe out of mid air, another one of her abilites. Goku Jr. falls unconscious due to the constant strangling, when she loosened up the hold thinking he has passed away. At that moment, he subconsciously hit Mamba with a ki blast which gave Puck some time to topple the huge vessel which had boiling salsa in it, thus trapping Mamba in it. Puck instantly cut off her hair and woke up Goku Jr. so they could flee away from the treacherous place. They succeeded to give her a slip and came near a valley which was supported by a hanging bridge. Puck asked Goku Jr. to cross the bridge but he refused because of his fear of heights. Puck demonstrated that the bridge was safe by manually crossing the bridge and getting to the other side of the mountain which on perception gave Goku Jr. some confidence. He started to cross the bridge but saw below due to curiosity which pumped in his fear of heights to a whole new extreme. He was transfixed and the wind picked up, adding to his fear. Goku Jr. held the sideline ropes to steady himself, but the rope snapped, leaving him hanging on a single sliver of rope. Puck came on the bridge to rescue him, but when he was about to catch him, the whole bridge gave way leaving Puck nothing in grasp and he just fell down into the darkness of the valley. Goku Jr., after seeing this incident, overcame from his fear of heights and crawled up to the top of the mountain. He constantly remembered the fun times he had with Puck during the journey and the sight of the Rocket Pen made him even more nostalgic. Just when he was on his way towards Mount Paozu, he saw a bear cub being chased by a demon who was none but Susha who missed his meal because of his escape. The bear cub sought shelter near Goku Jr. to save himself. However, due to Goku Jr.'s fear of fights, he left the cub to its fate and began to run away from the demon. But, his scruples stopped him as he remembered the words of his grandma "Real strength, the courage to stand up for what's right." So he turned back and fought with Susha and defeated him effortlessly. He then began to nurse the injured cub but the mother bear, not having seen Goku Jr.'s heroic save, showed up and began to attack Goku Jr. Just before any harm could be done the cub pacified the angry mother bear (father bear in FUNimation dub) and interacted what actually happened. By knowing the fact the grateful bear asked Goku Jr. to climb on the back so Goku Jr.'s journey would be more peaceful. After a short time, they were at their destination, Goku's old house, but they again came in confrontation with Mamba, Susha, and Torga. Mamba was even more angry because of her butchered hair. They began to chase Goku Jr. when a huge wild boar appeared in front of them and fired a cannon on Goku Jr. He introduced himself as Lord Yao and abused the trio for failing to catch even a boy. Yao who calls himself the King of the Demons. The trio apologized for their weakness and Yao began to attack Goku Jr. But the mother bear which was still accompanying him then came to rescue and started to put a lone fight against the demon lord. Unfortunately the mother bear was no match for the huge Lord Yao who defeated her effortlessly. Yao then grabbed the bear in a stranglehold and was crushing it to death when the shrieks and yells of the bear filled Goku Jr. with extreme emotions that transformed him into a Super Saiyan. The whole outlook of Goku Jr. changed due to this and the usually timid fellow began to wage a lone fight against the seemingly invincible Lord Yao. He instantly took an upper hand and began to pound Yao to a point when he fell defeated and unconscious (or possibly dead). After the fight, even Goku Jr. fell unconscious as his body was not trained enough to handle the power of Super Saiyan. After that, when he regained consciousness he was unable to recollect his fight with Lord Yao suggesting he wasn't even mentally trained for going Super Saiyan. In the end, he found Goku's residence and began to search for the Dragon Ball. After a short search, he got the 4 star ball. He came outside and began to wish the dragon for his grandma's recovery and Puck's revival. Nothing happened. After repeatedly pleading Shenron, he lost his temper and threw the ball away, which landed near Goku Sr., who then explained to Goku Jr. that he has to collect all seven Dragon Balls for his wish to come true. He introduced himself as his great great grandfather (although he did have trouble trying to figure out exactly how many greats it is) and told him how proud he was about his bravery. Just then a helicopter hovered above them, out of which Puck and Pan called Goku Jr. Not surprisingly, Goku vanished after this and wished him good luck for his future and explained him that his willingness to save his grandma and friend actually saved them all. Goku Jr, with the Four-Star Ball in hand, then joined Pan and Puck in the helicopter and departed happily from Mount Paozu back to Satan City. Personality Goku Jr. is a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights, much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin, and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his ancestor Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. However, after his journey and meeting Goku, he starts being brave and slowly starts acting like his great-great-great-great-grandfather when it comes to fighting. Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal t-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore throughout Dragon Ball GT (after Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, these were all torn). Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles Goku from Dragon Ball (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great grandfather Gohan's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one his great-great-great-great-great grandfather Bardock was seen wearing. Abilities Goku Jr. is not as strong as Goku was at his age because Goku Jr. lacked the incentive to train. Goku Jr. later achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation when facing off against Lord Yao, increasing his power level tremendously. He is also strong enough to combat his rival, Vegeta Jr., who also achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. Flight When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. However Goku Jr. doesn't remember that he unleashed this ability when he was being chased by a pack of hungry wolves that corner him at a tree. Kiai The skill to be able to use a ki blast. Goku Jr. used this technique against Mamba when he was being choked to death by her hair. But only before he went unconscious is when he used the technique. Super Saiyan Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his dear friends almost being killed by Lord Yao. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated Lord Yao and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. Brave Smash In the television special "Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy", Goku Jr. uses this attack to defeat Lord Yao. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where it appears as his super attack as a Super Saiyan. Dragon Ball GT Shadow Dragon Saga :"They're not rags, Vegeta, these are the fighting clothes of my great ancestor. They're just a bit aged, that's all". :— "Until We Meet Again" Goku Jr. appears in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, his first standing in the ring as he is introduced. While he talks to himself he meets his opponent who makes fun of his clothes. But he tells his opponent that the clothes his wearing belonged to his namesake. Goku. Jr then begins battling Vegeta Jr. In the air which shocks the audience. While fighting Vegeta Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, both decide to get serious. So Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. turn into Super Saiyans and continue their match off screen with everyone cheering. In the Japanese version, a crowd member reveals that Goku Jr. won his match against Vegeta Jr. in the finals. But how Goku Jr. won his match is not shown, since he won his match off scene. Video Games Son Goku Jr. appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle (debut) *Dragon Ball AF (release in Japan) Quotes Relationships 'Son Goku' 'Pan' 'Puck' 'Puck's Gang' 'Baby Bear' 'Parent Bear' 'Vegeta Jr.' 'Mamba' 'Susha' 'Torga' 'Lord Yao' Knownable Relatives *'Son Goku' (Namesake/Great Great Great Grandfather & Past Incarnation) *'Grandpa Son Gohan' (Adopted Great Great Great Grandfather) *'Bardock' (Partnal Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather) *'Gine' (Partnal Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother) *'Raditz' (Great Great Granduncle) *'the Ox King' (Great Great Great Grandfather) *'Chi-Chi's mother' (Great Great Great Grandmother) *'Miguel' (Great Great Grandmother) *'Mr. Satan' (Great Great grandfather) *'Chi-Chi' (Great Great Grandmother) *'Son Gohan' (Great Granduncke) *'Son Goten' (Great Granduncle) *'Videl' (Great Grandmother) *'Pan' (Grandmother) *'Puck' (Best Friend) *'Vegeta Jr.' (#1 Rival) Trivia *Although Goku Jr. is not given a true percentage, it was stated in the Daizenshuu (published long before Goku Jr.'s appearance) that anyone without over a quarter Saiyan heritage could not achieve the Super Saiyan form due to their heritage being too diluted. However this conflicts with both Goku Jr.'s ability to use the form and the human descendants of Goku and Vegeta being capable of the transformation in Age 1000 in Dragon Ball Online (which occurs in a different timeline) who's Saiyan blood would be even more diluted than Goku Jr.'s. *While the Funimation refers to Pan as Goku Jr.'s grandmother, the original Japanese version say Pan is his great-great grandmother. Since Pan would have been at least 100 when he was born, this would make more sense considering the huge age gap between the two. *Goku Jr. wears a red headband. This may be a homage to his great-great-great grandfather Bardock, who similarly wears one around his head. Also, the character Son Wukong from the Journey to the West fables, whom his ancestor Goku was based on, has a restrictive headband that ironically mirrors the one Broly has on in his first appearance. It is also worth noting that in one of the chapter covers for Gohan's training sessions, he is depicted with a headband and at times the same outfit as the one Son Wukong wore. He also wears a headband when he enters the battle with Nappa and Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga. *Both Goku Jr. and his great-great-grandfather Goku have beaten a Demon King at some point in their lives. (For Goku Jr. : Lord Yao. Whereas for Goku : King Piccolo) *Goku Jr. does not exist in Future Trunks' timeline because Gohan never met Videl before he died (if she even survived to begin with), meaning his great-great grandmother, Pan, never existed. *Goku Jr.'s first Super Saiyan transformation is very similar to his great grandfather Gohan's first Super Saiyan 2 transformation. They would not be willing to hurt the person that was causing them pain. (For Goku Jr. : Lord Yao. Whereas for Gohan : Cell). They would then be pushed too far and transform. Then when transformed they would go on to easily dominate and defeat them. *In the beginning of the movie, Pan was trying to train Goku Jr. by having him balance on a circular chunk of wood as it rolled. Similarly, Goku can be seen doing the same thing when he was a kid in the first episode of Dragonball. *Goku Jr. follows Grandpa Gohan's way Or footsteps by having a nickname just so they don't get confuse for someone else. For an example Puck calls Goku jr. "Goku", while Goku himself calls his grandfather "grandpa". *In many ways Goku Jr. has a personality similar to that of Goku from Dragon Ball Evolution, being that he is shy, lacks confidence, and is often subjected to torment at school. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa (1997 – Present) *'English' : Stephanie Nadolny (TV Special & final episode of DBGT) all information on Son Goku Jr. came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Goku_Jr. Gallery DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 47.jpg|Goku Jr. jumps into flowers DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 201.jpg|Gok Jr being compare to his namesake. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 551.jpg|Goku Jr. using flight for the first time. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1076.jpg|Goku Jr. as a Super Saiyan for the first time. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1154.jpg|Goku Jr. inside Goku's childhood home DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1164.jpg|Goku Jr. with the 4 star Dragon Ball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1203.jpg|Goku Jr. after Goku tells him that he is strong. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1204.jpg|Goku Jr. telling Grandpa Goku that he isn't strong but weak. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1206.jpg|Goku Jr. being encourage by Grandpa Goku. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1207.jpg|Goku Jr. with his namesake. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1217.jpg|Goku Jr. and Goku looking at a helicopter. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1220.jpg|"Puck-Kun" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1223.jpg|Goku Jr. happily cries as he learns that Pan survive her illness. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1224.jpg|Goku Jr. remarks that the Four Star Dragon Ball made his wish came true. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1227.jpg|Goku Jr. tells Grandpa Goku that everyone is ok. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1228.jpg|Goku Jr. finds out that Grandpa Goku is no where to be seen. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1234.jpg|Goku Jr. after Goku tells him that he is proud of him, and to look forward for his future. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1239.jpg|Goku Jr. reunites with Puck and Pan. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1242.jpg|"I'll keep hanging in there, just you watch Grandpa Goku". (Japanese Version) DragonballGT-Episode064 310.jpg|Goku Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament. DragonballGT-Episode064 327.jpg|"I can win, I can win". DragonballGT-Episode064 328.jpg|Goku Jr. looking at Vegeta Jr. for the first time. DragonballGT-Episode064 352.jpg|Goku Jr. prepares to fight Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 358.jpg|Goku Jr. begins his match against Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 373.jpg|Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. fighting in the air. DragonballGT-Episode064 376.jpg|Goku Jr. is punched by Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 379.jpg|Goku Jr. punches Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 383.jpg|Goku Jr. charging at Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 384.jpg|Goku Jr. VS Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 404.jpg|Goku Jr. prepares to turn into a Super Saiyan again. DragonballGT-Episode064 411.jpg|Goku Jr. as a Super Saiyan again. DragonballGT-Episode064 418.jpg|Goku charging at Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 428.jpg|Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. continue their match. Category:Characters Category:Males